Ahora o nunca El amor verdadero dura para siempre
by SummerAlwaysSimply
Summary: Renesmee crece con mucha velocidad, su corazón descubre junto con su mente lo que implica ser una adolescente. Afloran nuevos sentimientos en su interior. Jacob por su parte descubre que es más que una imprimación. Que es especial. Pero este mundo es complicado. La única solución es luchar a su lado.
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Una de mis autoras favoritas, le doy las gracias porque no se que sería yo sin la saga Crepúsculo.**

**Ahora o nunca, el amor verdadero dura para siempre, Renesmee y Jacob.**

**Prólogo:**

* * *

Mi vida puede parecer normal, pero no lo es, vivo con vampiros y hombres lobo.

Cualquiera diría.

Soy Renesmee, híbrida semi-vampira, semi-humana. Ahora mismo, aparento físicamente 14 años. Pese a mi corta edad.

Hace apenas unos años, la familia más grande de vampiros, vinieron desde Volterra (Italia), hasta Forks.

Creyendo que yo era una niña convertida en vampiro.

En verdad no era una niña convertida, había nacido. Como muchos otros híbridos, Nahuel sin ir más lejos.

En"La batalla de Forks," aparentaba tener diez años, tan solo tenia 4 meses.

Ya no crezco tan rápido, con el tiempo voy creciendo menos, según Carlisle, mi abuelo, a los 17 años dejaré de crecer y envejecer. Bueno vayamos a la actualidad.

Y me disponía a ir hacía la reserva. Había quedado en dar un paseo con Jacob.

—¡Jake! —grité saltando a sus brazos.

—Nessie, ¡cada día eres más bonita! —dijo él, cuando me sonrojé.

A diferencia de los vampiros, mi sangre, también es humana, por lo cual se me sonrojan las mejillas.

—Jacob Black, ¡eres un mentiroso! —repliqué.

—¿Mentiroso yo? ¡Mira quien habla! Tu si que has mentido. ¡Sabes que eres la mejor! —sonrió Jake.

Como te quiero, pensé. Jacob ha sido todo para mí. Lo conozco desde siempre.

Y digamos que cuando nací, tenia la sensación de haberlo conocido antes. Puede ser porqué era amigo de mamá. Pero por lo demás... No tengo idea.

Estaba esperando a que sacará el tema de poder asistir a la fiesta de los lícantropos, como muchas veces. Nos sentamos en troncos, y encendemos una hoguera, yo, Jacob y sus amigos.

Me encantan sus reuniones. Cuentan historias, anécdotas. Incluso cosas que no pasaron hace mucho. Ayer le dije a Seth que hoy sacarán al tema mi nacimiento.

Según papá, hubo una gran revuelta en la tribu de los Quileute. Creían que era un monstruo, también me ha dicho que Jacob además, lo creía, pero que cuando nací, según él, se dio cuenta que nació la niña más bonita que había podido conocer nunca. Y me cogió cariño. Yo directamente no me veo como un monstruo tan solo especial. Una híbrida. En ese momento me fijé en el colgante que me regaló mamá cuando yo y Jake nos teníamos que ir, en la batalla de Forks. Renunció a mi, lo hizo por amor, me confió a Jacob porque me quieren. Igual que yo a ellos. Aunque al final tía Alice consiguió que no se librará tal batalla.

Jake es la mejor persona que conozco, junto con mi familia. Pero habeces es un poco corto y como veo que no se da cuenta saco yo el tema.

—¡Jacob Black! Esta noche quiero ir a vuestra reunión. No soy una niña pequeña.

—Bueno, eso lo decidirán tus padres, y pese a tu inteligencia y tu crecimiento adelantado, en tu última frase, en esa pequeña respuesta, no tienes razón. —sonrió.

—Pues sabes que aun así, soy una adolescente, no una niña, tengo mentalidad de una chica, no de una niña de 5 años. —me enfadé— En eso tengo yo razón.

—Ya, tan solo quería hacerte enrabiar. Lo sé Nessie, estrellita.

—Pues no hace gracia. —susurré.

Pareció haberme oído. Pero, ¿"_estrellita"?_ Esa última palabra se me quedó grabada. Y en seco, mi corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte y se sonrojaron mis mejillas. Cuando me miró bajé la cabeza rápidamente para que no me viera. Desde que tengo consciencia propia que estoy enamorada de Jacob. Recuerdo largas tardes con él. En días de invierno jugábamos con la nieve. En verano, él y yo visitábamos a mi abuela en Jacksonville. Allí hace sol. Y después, lo que queda de verano nos lo pasamos en la Push. La playa que reside en Forks. Y cada viernes la paso con mi abuelo al cual quiero y admiro. Espero con ansia las navidades con Charlie. Volvamos a mi mundo. Aun seguimos caminando por el bosque.

—Tienes razón, no la tiene. Por eso no te haré enfadar. —acercándome su mano para bajar de un tronco.

No respondí. Pero le pude trasmitir un recuerdo de hace unos meses, cuando me enseño una pradera del bosque de Forks. Desde aquel lugar se veía el paisaje más bonito que nunca. Ese paisaje, desde que lo vi por primera vez, es mi lugar favorito. Estos últimos meses he logrado avanzar en mi poder hasta el punto de añadir recuerdos de los demás a los míos. O incluso que las personas me trasmitan también sus recuerdos y pensamientos al tocarlos. Pero esta vez miré a través de las flores, música que brillaba en mi memoria. Recordé la magia de ese lugar, había algo que me decía que era especial. Tan diferente a otros sitios como la ciudad. Jacob me llevó a la pradera en mi curiosidad por las flores. Algo en mi me decía que yo ya había estado allí. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo podía ser yo misma. Me relajé, ya no tenía que pensar en las visitas y cenas que organizaban papá y mamá. En que decir a los invitados, o en caerles bien. Mi corazón era una burbuja de emociones. Pero con él, con Jake soy feliz. Mi mundo, a sido conocerle.

—Ese lugar, pregúntale a tus padres que si lo conocen. —dijo cuando me guiñó el ojo.

—¿Te lo enseñó papá y mamá? —pregunté

—La verdad es que esa es su pradera, el lugar favorito de ellos dos. —aclaró— Bonito lugar.

—Tienes razón, me encanta.

—Por mí claro que puedes venir, pregúntale a Bella, si ella te deja Edward también.

—Ya, como se nota que nos conoces a los Cullen. —sonreí.

Así que me acompaño a mi casa y se lo pregunté a mamá.

Y la convencí:

—Renesmee, cuantas veces te he dicho que no me pegues esos sustos. —me respondió.

—Mamá, puedo ir esta noche con Jake a la fiesta de...

—Si vas con Jacob sí.

—¡Bien! —dije eufórica.

—Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan, no te comportes mal, como yo me entere... —dijo pero esta vez la interrumpía yo en la puerta.

—Sí, todo irá bien, me voy. —y cerré la puerta con delicadeza.

Sentía una euforia que me recorría todo el cuerpo como un escalofrío. Pero, mi sangre sigue siendo la de un humano, esta siendo una tarde helada. Esta noche tendré que abrigarme. Ese es el único problema de ser híbrida. Cual cosa no me quejo pero podría ser mejor. Me mordí el labio inferior llegando a temblar de los nervios. Soy un cúmulo de sentimientos. Eso me gusta. Por esta razón necesito a Jacob, me hace volver a la realidad.

* * *

**Bueno, este es el Prólogo, por lo demás, como mi otra historia, iré colgando los capítulos.**

**Un abrazo grande y espero que os guste. Aviso que hasta el capitulo 1 no comienza la historia en si. (Esto es una pequeña introducción a lo que viene.**) **Dedico este capitulo a Jose, mi amigo y a Paula, una buena amiga a la que le encantan este tipo de historias de vampiros.**


	2. ¡Sonríe Nessie No hay porque tener miedo

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Ahora o nunca. El amor verdadero dura para siempre.**

**Capitulo 1: **¡Sonríe Nessie! No hay porque tener miedo**.**

Después de todo no me había equivocado demasiado, se había levantado viento.

Eso hacía parecer la tarde más fría. Miré a Jake y le puse la mano en la cara. En un momento entendió lo que le quería decir, los licántopos tienen una temperatura corporal de 48ºC por lo cual no tienen frío. Pero sin embargo yo con un abrigo de lana estoy congelada. Así que le toco la cara y le transmito mis pensamientos, en este caso la sensación de frío. En ese momento me acogió en sus brazos cálidos como el sol de primavera, es una agradable sensación.

Mientras me acaricia el cabello intento entablar conversación pese a que siempre se de que hablar. Parece ser que el frío o los nervios me han dejado sin habla.

Es entonces cuando me coge de la mano y la pone en su cara transmitiendo una idea. Rompo el silencio y le respondo.

—Tienes razón. ¿Dónde quieres ir a comer?

—Donde tu elijas. —me responde con una sonrisa.

—Bueno pues entonces quiero ir al restaurante donde iba mamá y mi abuelo Charlie cada jueves.—digo entusiasmada.

—Pues allí iremos. Llamaré a Seth para decirle que llegaremos un poco más tarde.

—Por mi vale, que se venga si quiere.

Por lo cual espero a que llame cuando Jacob cuelga el móvil y me alerta de que Seth viene de camino. Y esperamos un poco más hasta que llega.

Juntos nos subimos al coche de Jake, le pido que encienda la calefacción porque aun tiemblo de frío.

Oigo una voz simpática por detrás de mi. Seth me pregunta que si estoy nerviosa y le respondo con voz tímida que un poco. Una vez llegamos pedimos lo mismo que cenamos los viernes con mi abuelo. Desde que mis padres se casaron mi abuelo me trae aquí con él y Sue.

Pero ahora me vuelve a la cabeza el tema que me inquieta desde hace un tiempo.

Y es la curiosidad sobre el impacto que causo en los Quileutes y los Cullen mi nacimiento.

Cuando Jake me dio un golpecito en el brazo desperté de mis pensamientos y volví en si.

Ya habíamos llegado. Una vez estaba bajando tropecé dejando que me cogiera en brazos. Sonreí y no niego ponerme roja.

Una vez entramos me fijo que no esta la camarera de siempre. Es extraño. Ella misma dijo un día que no podía dejar de trabajar ya que tenía tres bocas que alimentar. Así que decido preguntar al chico que ocupa su puesto.

No consigue responderme, tan solo niega con la cabeza.

Entonces me giro hacia unos hombres que susurran.

Y pongo el oído para intentar escuchar algo, me dí cuenta de que hablaban de ella, la chica desapareció hace tres días desde entonces no saben el paradero de Nancy.

Ahora si no me detuve y pregunte a los hombres sobre la chica.

—Perdonen. ¿Saben dónde desapareció?

—No lo sabemos seguro pero según Liam, el señor de la esquina, fue al bosque a por bayas. —respondió uno de ellos.

—Bueno gracias. —agradecí mientras me giraba.

Le puse mi mano en la cara a Jacob y le transmití un pensamiento en cual le pregunté que si creía que esto tenía que ver en algo con vampiros o lobos. La curiosidad me abarca. Normalmente no me metería en este tipo de temas ya que no me incumben pero me resulta algo raro, además que desde hace unos días en el bosque se oyen susurros del viento y de algo más que no lo es. Consigo relacionar las dos situaciones.

Él me susurró que no lo sabía pero que fuera lo que fuera no me metiera en líos. Eso quiere decir que me ve venir. Pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados. Puede que me este precipitando quien sabe, a lo mejor se ha caído.

Pero algo me dice que los ruidos en la noche en el bosque no son demasiado normales.

Así que mañana cuando Jacob no este conmigo me escabulliré y iré a preguntar a su casa. Le digo a Jake que no puedo ir a la reunión porque me encuentro mal. Me toca la frente con sus labios y dice sin más dilación que tengo fiebre. Entonces promete que se quedará toda la noche conmigo hasta que mi fiebre baje. Cuando le toco la cara pregunto que pasará con la reunión de hoy ya que quedaron en hablar el tema que yo quisiera.

—Cuando llevemos a Seth a la reserva él explicará lo ocurrido. —respondío Jake.

—¿Qué yo diré?

—Dirás a los demás que la charla preparada para Nessie la aplazáremos para otro día. Esta enferma. —dijo seriamente.

Jacob y yo llevamos a Seth a la reserva como acordamos. No nos bajamos del coche hace demasiado frío para mí. Se despidío y nos fuimos a casa. Mamá y papá estaban en el sofá viendo una película cuando abrí la puerta. Papá me lee la mente y sabe que no he ido a la reserva porque he cogido un poco de fiebre. Me pongo el pijama pero no me basta y me pongo la bata encima. Miro la calefacción y esta a tope. Entro en la cama hundiéndome en las sabanas pensando en todo lo ocurrido. Jacob toca delicadamente la puerta para ver si puede pasar. Saco la mano de entre las sabanas y dirijo a Jake hasta mí con un gesto rápido. Se sienta a los pies de la cama y me da un beso en la frente. Después de eso me quedo dormida. A la mañana siguiente me despierto y ya no esta. En la cocina desayuno y mamá aprovecha para ponerme el termómetro. Ya no tengo fiebre pero me obliga a ponerme ropa muy abrigada para salir. Salgo de casa con la intención de ir a preguntar a casa de la camarera del restaurante.

Una vez en la puerta intento llamar pero me da vergüenza. Finalmente llamo y me abre la puerta una chica que conocí hace unos meses en el restaurante. Trabajaba con su madre a ratos. Danna, me parece que se llamaba.

Entonces le pregunto por sus padres. Tan solo consigo averiguar que ni su madre ni su padre han vuelto.

Me doy cuenta que tiene un corte en la cara, detrás de ella dos niñas pequeñas miran con timidez.

Marchó mirando a esas niñas que miran con una carita de tristeza e impotencia a la vez. Nada más verlas pienso en como debe sentirse Danna, a cargo de dos niñas pequeñas a las cuales no les puedes negar el alimento. Me pregunto como deben haber pasado estos días. La comida no dura para siempre. Al principio era solo curiosidad, pero ahora después de ver a esas niñas pequeñas sufriendo y pasando hambre creo que tengo que ayudarlas. Si después de esto no las ayudo me quedará para siempre la culpa. Pese a no tener nada que ver. Me ocuparé de esto. Así que le entrego una targeta donde pone mi dirección por si necesita cualquier cosa.

Una vez llego a casa no puedo dormir. Alguien llama a la puerta de casa, salgo corriendo con la esperanza de que sea Jake. Pero me sorprende ver a Danna, tiene la cara llena de morados. Entonces se acerca y se pone a llorar. Me comienza a explicar.

—He dejado a Lena y Sara durmiendo. Y he ido a trabajar a casa de un señor llamado Liam. Le hago las tareas a cambio de un poco de dinero para darles de comer. —dijo sollozando Danna.

—Entiendo. ¿Y esos morados de la cara? ¿Te los ha hecho él?

Empieza a llorar y se tira al suelo. Me doy cuenta de que algo malo esta pasando.

—Cada vez que hacía algo mal me cogía del cabello y hasta el punto de llegar a pegarme. —aclaró llorando.

—No me lo puedo creer. ¿Qué más te hizo?

Entonces llego mamá y le toco la cara a Danna preguntándole que le pasaba.

Se puso a llorar y se levanto un poco la camiseta dejando lugar a su tripa la acarició llorando cada vez más. Mamá le abrazó y la intento calmar.

—¡Edward ven!¡Date prisa! —gritó mamá.

—Bella, amor. ¿Qué esta pasando?

Es Liam Hadward, le ha hecho cosas horribles a Danna. Pensé, logrando que papá me leyera la mente.

Tenemos que ir a ver al abuelo, haber que puede hacer por ella.

Papá asiente. Caminamos un corto camino que separa nuestra casa de la mansión de los Cullen.

Mi abuela la mira y llama corriendo a Carlisle, mi abuelo, que sigue en el hospital.

—Vendrá en unos cinco minutos.

Mientras tratamos de consolar a la chica que esta temblando de miedo.

Miro por la ventana cuando veo las luces del coche de Carlisle.

—El abuelo ha llegado. —le digo a Esme.

Corro escaleras abajo y abro la puerta apresuradamente. Le hago un gesto con la mano para que venga. Una vez en la sala nos dirige hacía una habitación llena de objetos médicos. Donde yo nací.

Le comenzó a saturar los cortes de la cara y aplicándole un gel en los morados.

Toco la cara de mi abuelo transmitiéndole lo que nos contó Danna. Esta asustada.

Vuelve a temblar lo cual hace que mi abuelo le pregunte que tiene pensado hacer con bebé.

—¿Y desde cuándo lo sabes? —pregunto intentando hacer esto más fácil.

Desde hace un mes. -solloza- mis padres no ganaban suficiente dinero para comer. Papá se quedó en paro y mamá no ganaba demasiado para tantas bocas a alimentar. Y comencé a trabajar en secreto. Intenté ocultar mis heridas hasta que mamá se dio cuenta y quiso ir a hablar saberlo todo. Se lo conté y ella...

—Desapareció. ¿No? —evaluó Carlisle.

—Desde entonces no la hemos vuelto a ver ya que el día siguiente fue a trabajar y después no volvió.

—¿Y tu padre? —pregunté.

—Fue en busca de mamá.

Después de que desaparecieran nos explicó que volvió a trabajar en casa de este hombre para que sus hermanas tuvieran algo para echarse a la boca.

Lo extraño era su tripa era lo suficientemente desenvolupada para estar casi de un mes. Bella, mamá me cogió del brazo dejando a la chica a cargo de mis abuelos y me dijo que el feto, no era humano. Miré su cara y me quedé alucinada.

—Su cara pierde color, esta fatal, se le han roto huesos. No estoy segura pero creo que ese bebé no es humano, al menos no del todo. —miró.

—Crees que el bebé que porta en su tripa es un híbrido. ¿Cómo yo?

—Más o menos por mi experiencia contigo se que no es normal.

Ahora que lo pienso, los Cullen no conocemos en persona a Liam. ¿Puede ser un vampiro? ¿Pero como aguantó su sed? Corro hacía el abuelo y lo arrastro hacía el salón. Le vuelvo a tocar la cara. Asiente, él también lo cree.

Al momento oímos un grito que procede de la habitación. El bebé quiere salir.

Ya que no va a beber sangre de por si, el abuelo le inyecta sangre. Parece relajarse por un momento. Ya lo han vivido, conmigo y mamá. Pero esta chica no es mamá, no conoce la existencia de vampiros. Además que ha sido contra su voluntad.

Tía Alice trae a las pequeñas hermanas de Danna. Aunque no sabemos si el feto es de Liam o no. Parece ser que si. Así que mañana iré con Jake a averiguar si ese hombre es lo que creemos que es. Mientras llevamos a las niñas a una habitación para que duerman. Preparadas las camas con antelación. Ya que a excepción de mi, los demás vampiros no duermen. Espero a que se duerman cuando les explico una historia. Llamaron a la puerta de nuevo.

Era Jacob cuando llega le abrazo y le cuento la historia, la chica de dieciocho años se puede poner de parto en cualquier momento.

Nos miramos y él me estrecha la mano. Un nuevo corazón estaba por latir.

**Bueno aquí acaba el Capitulo 1 que ya deja su intriga. Es el principio del fin para Danna pero los Cullen no lo permitirán ya que han pasado por ello en una ocasión. Aunque nunca se sabe lo que podrá ocurrir yo os pido seguir leyendo. Gracias por vuestros reviews. Se agradece saber que alguien lee la historia. No dejéis de leer porqué el Capitulo 2 será emocionante. Este Capitulo es para vosotros. Los que estáis ahí al otro lado de la pantalla leyendo mi historia. **

**De nuevo gracias, un abrazo grande.**

**Atte. Summer**


	3. Alguien igual a mí

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Ahora o nunca. El amor verdadero dura para siempre.**

**Capitulo 2: **Alguien igual a mí.

* * *

Después de un rato Jacob me acompaña a casa. No es que este muy lejos pero con lo sucedido esta demasiado sobreprotector. Mi madre me pidió que nos fuéramos a ver una película. Ellos se ocuparían de la salud de Danna. No había manera de concentrarse en la historia que narraba la película. Mi cabeza se había vuelto un remolino. Tan solo tenía sitio para pensar en el híbrido. Siempre me había sentido entre dos mundos, sin dar un paso hacía uno u otro. Por una vez tenía cerca a un ser igual a mi. Semi-vampiro, semi-humano.

Algo me dice que tengo que estar ahí. Sería una forma de rebobinar mi nacimiento. Mantengo el recuerdo de cuando nací, pero desde mi punto de vista. Aunque lo que de verdad quiero es saber que significo para los demás.

De pronto un pinchazo en el estomago me saca de mis pensamientos. Jacob se preocupa y niego con la cabeza dolor alguno. Pero es mentira. Aun así insiste en ir a ver al abuelo para saber que me pasa. Como se que estará ocupado niego de nuevo y cierro el tema diciendo que no es nada.

—Nessie. No estas bien, la fiebre ha subido y dices que ese pinchazo es normal. Yo no lo creo.

—Te equivocas, estoy perfectamente. Además estarán atendiendo a Danna. —miré con los ojos cansados.

—Solo será un momento.

Al final consigue convencerme. Siempre. Sea cual sea el tema o el problema. Nada más llegar dejo de tener fiebre. Lo que mi abuelo cataloga como raro. Y comienza a decirme que puede que sea de la fiebre que he pasado estos días. No soy médico pero no determino lo mismo. Danna esta descansando. Parece sentirse mucho mejor que antes. Incluso se le ve mejor cara. Algo parecido pasa en mi con los pinchazos. Han cesado de un momento a otro.

Desde que Clarisle le inyectó la sangre en el brazo izquierdo haciendo creer a la chica que era un calmante, el bebé esta más tranquilo. Ahí la prueba de que es un híbrido. Le gusta la sangre humana. Pero cuando nazca tendrá que aprender a comer comida humana o sangre de animal. A mi me encantaba pero desde que tengo uso de razón me da asco beber de sangre humana ya que es como la mía.

De un momento a otro me pego un pinchazo aun peor que el anterior dejándome caer sobre el suelo cálido por calefacción. Grito dejando escapar un horroroso ruido de dolor. Jacob corre hacía mi pidiendo ayuda. Es entonces cuando Danna grita también y se pone de parto. El bebé. Puede ser que él me este llamando. ¿Quiére llamar mi atención? Me levanto poco a poco y me dirijo hacía allí. Aun débilmente, Jacob me acompaña hasta el sofá del salón pero no consigue que me siente. Vuelvo ha la salita médica. Me acerco y en ese momento toco la tripa de Danna y algo me trasmite una visión o pensamiento. Es gratificante. Es un híbrido muy inteligente, solo quiere que su madre viva. Ella mira y me pregunta que esta pasando. Su bebé, puedo ver sus sentimientos en imágenes. Tan solo es capaz de preguntar como. Esta grave. Y el pequeño híbrido que todavía no sabemos que será quiere salir. Hay que romper la placenta. Me estreso y pido rapidez eminentemente.

—Abuelo, por favor hay que romper la placenta. Si no lo consigues el pequeño morirá. —dije con rabia.

—Nessie, no te preocupes nacerá.

—¡Venga! —grité.

Obligué a Carlisle a romper ya dicha placenta. Estaba muy nerviosa no dejaré que la única persona cercana igual a mi muera antes de nacer. Además de Nahuel, solo conozco otra híbrida. Yo. Pero Nahuel esta muy lejos y este bebé con un poco de suerte vivirá en Forks. Le podré contar mis problemas de crecimiento adelantado, aconsejarle de defectos de tener sangre humana, el frío en especial. De el latir de nuestro corazón humano. Sin dejar de lado la amistad con los licántropos, tiene que entender que son tan especiales para mi como él para su familia. Incluso me ilusionó pero no todo lo bueno dura eternamente y es cuando papá dice:

—El niño llora desde dentro.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —pregunto con nerviosismo.

—Dejar de preocuparte por ese monstruo. —grita con histeria Jake.

—¿Monstruo? ¿Crees que es un monstruo? Por si no lo sabías es como yo. Un híbrido.

—No, no es como tu. Nadie es como tu. Tu eres especial. —dice poniéndome la mano en el hombro.

—Pues si tan especial soy, por favor déjame ayudarle. Y no me hagas chantaje Jake.

—No es chantaje. Eres la persona más importante de mi vida.

Le abrazo y sollozo. Mientras le susurro que no ponga las cosas más difíciles y me deje hacer lo que pueda. Él me devuelve el susurro diciendo que también ayudará si yo lo hago. De pronto la pantalla muestra que el corazón de Danna falla. Ella dice que salvemos al niño. Me pide que seamos nosotros los que cuidemos de su hijo. El cual no podrá disfrutar. Y muere antes del nacimiento. Me da mucha pena que ese niño nazca sin padres. La única persona que lo quería de verdad era su madre. Ni tan solo sabemos realmente quien es el padre de la criatura.

Justo después el abuelo consigue sacar al que resulta ser un niño.

El abuelo me lo pone en brazos, es muy bonito. Pero a la vez siento lástima por Danna. Ya no la pueden convertir, su corazón hace rato que falló. Si la hubiéramos salvado antes él moriría y el bebé ha salido tarde tampoco nos dió tiempo a salvarla. Mamá llora diciendo que es algo parecido a cuando nací. Solo que ella pudo dejar atrás su vida humana para ser un vampiro cosa que ya es imposible para la chica.

Por lo cual comienzan a recoger las cosas y coser las heridas a Danna. Alice se encarga de dejarla bien para el entierro. Mientras yo me quedo con Jake y con Eizan. Al que bañamos en una bañerita de cuando yo era bebé con agüita calentita. Parece que le gusta.

A mi me encanta el agua. Sobretodo pasarme las tardes de verano nadando en el lago.

De un momento a otro oímos el timbre. Jacob mira por la mirilla. Es la madre de Danna.

Corro hacía mi abuelo y mi padre, el último me lee la mente.

Mi cara de preocupación implicada por la vuelta de Nancy. Y no saber como explicar lo ocurrido. Las cosas se complican pero como le prometí, cuidaré de este niño. Nancy no se puede enterar del nacimiento de Eizan.

* * *

**Bueno he tardado más porque últimamente tenemos exámenes y trabajos relacionado con el fin del trimestre y no he podido subirlo antes. ****Antes de nada quiero desear Feliz navidad, felices fiestas y año nuevo. Por si no cuelgo el capitulo siguiente antes ya os lo deseo. Muchas gracias a todos por leer mi historia. Un abrazo grande.**


End file.
